It All Started In A Chatroom
by BubblesFire
Summary: It started with a chatroom question and it became something more. Sorry I suck at summaries trust me it is better that it sounds. possible leoms and limes in the futuer.


_Bubbles-hi everyone this is__It All Started In A__Chatroom. __Fire are you asleep!?_

_Fire-waking up I'm awake I'm awake_

_Bubbles-__whatever__ just thank __whoever__ you have to thank for giving you this idea_

_Fire-ok ok. All the people on utube that made chats_

_Bubbles-let the chat begin said in a play directors voice_

_Fire-don't do that_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

momlover has logged in

prince oftherats has logged in

momlover – hi Yuki

prince oftherats – hello Miss Honda I am sorry I couldn't walk you home

momlover – no that's all right Kyo walked me home

princeoftherats – that is what I was afraid of

momlover – why?

princeoftherats – because I have a felling he is not telling us something

momlover – why would you say that

princeoftherats – just a felling in my gut

catsruleratsstink has logged in

princeoftherats – speak of the devil

catsruleratsstink – I came here for a reason and it's not to fight with you

princeoftherats – and what is that?

catsruleratsstink – none of your bizzwask

princeoftherats – if has do deal with asking Miss Honda to the dance forget it

catsruleratsstink – why?

princeoftherats – cause she is going with me

catsruleratsstink – who said

princeoftherats – she will, right Miss Honda

momlover – um….I don't know. I don't want to hurt any ones feelings

yankeenomore has logged on

possionwavegoth has logged on

yankee-no-more – yo what up

possionwavegoth – hello

momlover – hi Hana-chan hi Uo-chan. Can you help me?

yankeenomore – yea what is it?

momlover – well Yuki & Kyo asked me to the spring dance and I don't know who to choose cause I don't want to either of them

possionwavegoth – well which one do you like more?

momlover – well I like...KYO I LIKE KYO

catsruleratsstink – you do

princeoftherats – you do

momlover – yes I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't tell anyone cause I thought it would hurt my friendship with Kyo if we broke up [

catsruleratsstink – no I will always be your friend if we break up or not. So do you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?

momlover – um…Yuki are you mad at me your so quiet

princeoftherats – oh sorry um…I have to go I'm sorry

princeoftherats has logged out

momlover – he's made at me

catsruleratsstink – but do you still want to go to the dance with me

momlover – oh yes,

yankeenomore – Tohru you have to come over to Hana-chan after school on Friday so we all do each other makeup and hair ok you two!?

possionwavegoth – that is alright with me, good idea

yankeenomore – yea I know so Tohru what do you say?

momlover – ok! Is today Thursday?

catsruleratsstink – yea so I'll pick you up at the wave girls house at 7

momlover – ok, and can you get someone to drive us

catsruleratsstink – ok see you tomorrow

catsruleratsstink has logged out

momlover – um I have to go see if Yuki is ok bub-bye! see you two tomorrow

momlover has logged out

yankeenomore – bye see ya

yankeenomore has logged out

possionwavegoth – bye

possionwavegoth has logged out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru started to walk to Yuki's dorm. When she got there she knock on the door and heard him ask "Who is it?"

"It's me, may I come in?"Tohru asked

"Coming!" Yuki said

"Hi, um can I come in?" Tohru asked

"Yea come in!" Yuki said

"Um Yuki are you mad at me or hate me?" Tohru asked

"No, I could never hate you!" Yuki said, "and I'm not mad at you either just a little sad that's all."

"Are you sad cause I said I wanted to go with Kyo to the dance?" Tohru

"Yes but don't say your sorry cause as long as your happy I'm happy." Yuki said

"But…" Tohru tried to say something but was cut off by Yuki

"No don't say anything but promise me you'll save me a dance." Yuki said

"Okay," Tohru said "Well I should be going, bye Yuki." Tohru said leaving

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Yuki said before she closed the door

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bubbles –WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!!!_

_Fire - WHO YOU CALLING A SORRY ASS_

_Bubbles – YOU WHO CAN'T STAY UP_

_Fire - __THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT!!! AND THE REASON IS I STAY UP ALL NIGHT TIPPING THIS STORY!!!_

_Bubbles – oh sorry can you just do the end thingy_

_Fire – fine.__ Sorry about that just a little cranky. Well what did you think__, should__ I __countinue__ or cut it off, and who should in up with Tohru in the end. Now Bubbles I'm going back to sleep please add anything if you have anything_

_Bubbles – well should I have __entruvous__ with the stars of this fanfic? Oh and bub-bye_

_Fire – bye _


End file.
